Fall of the Shooting Star
by Xx-One Thing-xX
Summary: Bill Cipher knows his biggest chance of winning if to make sure that he can't be defeated, so he targets Mabel Pines, alone and left out since Fords return, it will be all too easy to turn her. (Demon Mabel) (This is not a Mabill fic)
1. Chapter 1

Bill had to figure out a plan that would guarantee his success, Sixers release may have brought out the tool he needed to release him from the dreamscape but they circle if they came together.

He looked at the shack, he needed to act fast..His eye gleamed as he narrowed in on Mabel Pines, "Shooting Star, you might be the key to my success." He circled the image, all he had to do was wait for her to fall asleep…

* * *

Mabel would never say it, but she was missing the days before Grunkle Ford was freed. All Dipper cared about was spending time with him. Candy and Grenda were getting busier and she was just feeling alone. Mabel sighed sitting in the Gift Shop of the Mystery Shack. Nobody was here currently so Wendy had left to spend time with her friends. Mabel yawned eyes drooping.

* * *

"Come on Shooting Star, a little more." her eyes closed, "And we're in business!" he snapped his fingers entering the pre teens mind with his usual flourish.

"Well, well, well. Shooting Star, I must say your mind is completely different than Pine Tree and Old Sixers." He floated around her. He wasn't joking.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked taking a step away from him, she was still in the shop, "What do you want Bill?"

"Oh it's not what I want Shooting Star, but what you want." You could hear the smirk in his tone, "What I can offer you."

"I don't need anything from you, so this was just a waste of time!" Mabel's voice trembled. She stepped around the counter

"I had a feeling you would say that," Bill said snapping his fingers to show an image of Dipper next to Ford, Mabel's eyes narrowed. "Here's the deal, you're going to come with me, or next time Pine Tree here falls asleep he's coming with me and it won't be pleasant. I know being the selfless twin isn't something you're used to but you're the oldest. So do we have a deal?" His hand glowed with blue fire, "Unless you want your brother to suffer. Tick tock kid, I don't control time."

She hesitated, "If I accept your deal, you won't harm my brother." she said firmly.

"If you accept my deal consider Pine Tree safe so long as he stays out of our way, and hey to sweeten the deal I'll throw the Stan twins along with him. So, what do you say." he had her hook line and sinker.

"Alright." She said, "deal." She took his hand, the flames enveloping both arms, "What happens now."

"Now I do this" Just like he'd done with Dipper when he took the kid as a puppet, he pulled her soul out of her body, only this time, he didn't need her body to be a puppet, he had her.

"Ahhh!" Mabel tried patting herself, hands going through her body. Her body was slumped on the ground, she hovered close to it but was pulled back.

"Welcome to the Mindscape Shooting Star. Unfortunately, we can't stay here any longer. You're not in your body anymore." He snapped his fingers, transporting them back to his own world, inside his home.

Decorated with a multitude of colours the place screamed chaos. Hallways that lead to nowhere, couches that looked suspiciously made out of human skin (Mabel made a note to avoid them) weird creatures floated in and out of the the excess of Bill everywhere, Mabel loved it.

"Make yourself at home Shooting Star, you're going to be here for a while."

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"My home. You didn't think I just hovered around in the Nightmare Realm until I got summoned, did you? I have standards Shooting Star"

Mabel shifted, "I suppose not." She wandered around, "So why did you want me?" She ducked behind a glass statue of Bill, "You really like yourself don't you."

"So what if I do. Self-love is important" He followed her, "Shooting Star, it's simple enough. I wanted you here to have some company. It gets lonely here and out of the two of you, I like you, it looked like you could use the company also. I've been keeping an eye on you Shooting Star, you've been alone a lot."

She shifted, pain flashing across her face "I'm not stupid." She crossed her arms, "There's more to this! I can tell."

"Real insightful. There are other reasons why, but that's not open for discussion tonight." he summoned a key shaped like a shooting star, "I'll show you to your room. We'll decorate it however you want."

"However I want." She perked up, "Really?"

"Really kid, it's only going to take a thought. Hey, if you want you can do it yourself. Come on. It'll be fun." The first step, would she take it?

"I can do it myself? How?" Mabel bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Magic Shooting Star. Plain and simple." He led her down the hallway, "Mind the screaming heads" He said as they passed a multitude of them. He stopped in front of a door and unlocked it before handing her the key, "Here we are."

The room was bare, only walls and floors, "You were serious about me decorating it how I wanted then?"

"Of course I was. Start with something easy. Make the walls and Floors change colour. Think of what colour or colours you want it then snap your fingers."

"Like this." Mabel snapped her fingers the room changing, "Woah!" The walls were a mottled pink, purple and green, the floor covered in rainbow carpet.

It seemed it would be easier than he thought to bring her into it. She had a knack for reality manipulation. Bill could only imagine what some training could bring him, "You're a natural. Now let's see what else you can do."

* * *

Dipper and Ford walked back into the shack laughing, "A leaf blower, I never would have thought to use a leaf blower on the little devils. Ingenious."

"Yeah. It was pretty smart." His eyes drifted around the room, landing on the rumpled mass of his sister, "Mabel?" He raced over kneeling beside her and shaking her body, "Grunkle Ford, she's not waking up. MABEL!"

"Oh dear." He knelt on the other side of her, "I know what this is. Mabel isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here? I'm holding her head." This couldn't be happening, not to her, "You have to do something."

"Dipper, listen to me. Her soul isn't' in her body. Do you remember what you told me when you made a deal with Bill? How he took over your body."

"I was in the mindscape. But Bill isn't possessing her."

"No, but I can assure you, it is Bills work." He ran a hand down his face.

"We have to summon him then. Get him to return her."

"We can't rush into this Dipper. We need to plan first. Who knows what he will ask for her return?"

"Who cares what he's going to ask. She's my sister and we don't know what he's doing to her. We have to get her back!"

"Get who back Kid?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked inside, "Did Mabel fall asleep during her shift? Your habits are rubbing off on her. I bet she stayed up al night or something"

"She's not sleeping, Grunkle Stan. Bill has her." Bill said.

"Then what are you waiting for. Summon the triangle and get her back."

"Stanely, we can't just summon him. We don't know what he'll demand" Ford repeated sounding exasperated.

"Look, I don't care. If she gets hurt because we're "planning" on a way to bring her back. You will regret it. Help or not I'm summoning him to get my niece back!" He lifted up Mabel's body, cradling her gently, "Come on Dipper. You remember the spell?"

"Yeah of course." He shot one look at Ford before following Stan out of the room to start preparing for the summoning of Bill.

* * *

"This is so much fun! I can't believe you can do all of this." Mabel had just finished her room. In typical Mabel style, the bed huge and pink and covered with stuffed animals, multiple chairs and other Mabel like baubles scattered across the room, snow globes, stickers, posters. And best of all, a closet full of sweaters! All made by her.

"I can do much more than that. Anyone can create things if they're creative enough." Bill said, "Would you like more power, Mabel?" His hand glowed with blue fire again.

"What do I have to give you this time?" Mabel asked.

"Some support. Don't worry, we've got time. Do we have a deal?" He watched her intently, come on Shooting Star, take the deal.

"I.." She took his hand, "We have a deal."

Bill laughed, "Great. Congrats Shooting Star you're getting exactly what you wanted." Blinding light encased the pair of them, Mabel screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill set the sleeping girl...Demon in her bed. Things were going beautifully. Everything was falling into place. Shooting Star would be a good addition to the team, he had no doubt that she would relish in her new powers

* * *

Bill glanced at her, he could sense the power starting to radiate from her, as he left the room he felt the familiar pull of the summon, Stepping through the portal he appeared before the pair in the same clearing as Gideon had summoned him before. Bill laughed, "Well if it isn't Pine Tree and Fez. Where's old Sixer?" he looked around the clearing, it was strange his old friend hadn't come.

"He's not here Bill! Now, where's my sister!? I want to see her" Dipper looked ready to kill him and Bill found that particularly amusing.

"Shooting Star is a bit preoccupied at the moment so she won't be joining us." He let their imaginations go rampant as he circled around the pair, "So you summoned me to try and get her back...That won't be happening, we have a deal.

"We aren't asking, we're demanding, we'll make a deal. Whatever you want." Stan said.

"Look. I appreciate the effort but right now you have nothing. Besides, she might now want to come back to the shack. You know, I watch you guys, after defeating me twice you're intriguing and Shooting Star. Well, she chose to trust you Fez, and now Sixer is back. But I started noticing a trend." He pointed at Dipper, "You chose The Author over and over again. You stopped chosing her."

"I didn't stop choosing her." Dipper tried to defend.

"You did but that's not the point. She chose you when she accepted my deal. Now she's staying with me, hey if it's any consolation at least she's not alone now." he floated away from the pair, "Now, if that's all" He disappeared with one last laugh.

* * *

Mabel groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Images kept flashing across her mind, things places and people she had never seen, voices echoed through her head. Mabel pulled her knees close and ducked inside her sweater, "Make it go away." she mumbled.

"The images will pass Shooting Star" Bill said hovering over her, "Probably should have warned you" He shrugged.

She took shaky breaths, "What did you do to me?"

"I fulfilled my end of the deal, you wanted more power so I turned you into a dream demon like me." Bill said simply, "The way you were able to create things today, it didn't take much to change you. You'll grow to love it."

She growled, "A bit of warning could have been nice." It was strange to think she was exactly like him, but she didn't hate it...Or well she didn't' think she did. She had more power, she was stronger.

"Aww, but why would I do that? It takes the fun out of it. Now, come on Shooting Star, out of sweater town and take a look at your new self."

She pulled herself out of the sweater and stepped onto the floor...or well tried to, she hovered a couple inches above the floor, "Oh my God." she whispered floating over to the mirror and freezing as she beheld herself. She looked mostly the same, still human, still wearing her adorable sweater. But her eyes were purple and she glowed purple as well.

"How do you feel Shooting Star?"

"I don't know." She touched her face, "Everything is so…" She trailed off.

"Magnified?" Bill asked.

She nodded silently.

"That's how it works, you can see everything, know everything. It's going to take a lot of training." He got close, "Why do you think I'm insane? So Shooting Star, where do you want to start?"

"I want to see my brother. I saw that he summoned you. I need to talk to him." She could feel the power thrumming through her veins, pushing towards the surface.

"You want to see your brother, alright fine. But I'm a nice guy" She gave him a look, "I don't want you to try and kill me so I'm going to tell you honestly. If you enter his mind you will destroy him and as entertaining as that would be."Mabel shot him a look, "you wouldn't appreciate it. So we'll train." Give it a few days Shooting Star, things will change. You will change. If he had a mouth he'd smirk, trust me Shooting Star, I'm your only hope. He led her down the Hallway, holding her steady.

Mabel nodded watching him carefully as if trying to pull the thoughts from him. She allowed to be led back into the living room, "So, uh...what are you going to teach me.

"Control, how to hone your powers and the like" Bill said waving his hand, "You're taking the power of a bomb and fashioning it into a dagger."

She glared at him, "That sounds like a bunch of baloney to me but if it's the only way to see my brother then how do I do it."

Bill shrugged, "You just do, but until you control your powers you don't get to see your brother." he was baiting her, he wanted her temper to flare

Mabel clenched her fists, feeling ripples of magic travel across her skin, lashing out at the triangle who quickly moved out of the way, "See, you have no control. Take a deep breath, apparently, that's supposed to work… Or think of calming things like your pig" He just needed to keep her busy for a few days, then it wouldn't matter.

Mabel was trying to figure Bill. What was he planning?Clearly something was up. She couldn't get any information though. Perhaps she needed more practice.

* * *

And so they trained, he trained her in control, how to keep her powers at bay when she was mad (Unless Bill said, you wanted to let them out). Bill taught her how to 'hone' her powers as he said. She was no longer bombarded with images of places she'd never been, people she'd never met. After she had learned to control her powers (For the most part) he showed her how to move in and out of the dreamscape. He started teaching her how to make deals, most people who called upon a demon were desperate, keep what you want vague and they'll agree without a second thought.

Every minute made pulling the powers easier, and she felt every minute. She felt the disconnect between her and time.

"You're immortal Shooting Star," Bill said, "being a demon means you're aware of time in a way you weren't as a human. Time may not affect you. But time is important. You can't forget that Shooting Star."

She nodded, eyes glinting, "I won't."

Bill watched her change as the days went on, for the most part, she was still Shooting Star. Still bubbly, spontaneous and eccentric, but she was a demon and with each hour that passed her empathy, her ability to care faded. It was quite a show to watch. She was loyal to him. She had said that much, shown it too. He knew that when the time came she would choose him over her family. Over anyone else.

Mabel had noticed the change, how little she cared about anything outside of her wants or needs. She wanted to have fun, so she had fun. Not only that but she was told everything, Bill didn't keep things from her. He told her his plan, and how she played in it. Mabel was determined to help him.

"We need to get those journals Shooting Star. No point in destroying the rift if they can still stop me." He paused, "Stop us. But there's no way Pine Tree and Sixer will give those up willingly.

Mabel moved closer, watching her brother and uncle pour over the journals, "I could go back to my body." She suggested, "let everything settle back to normal. Prove to them I can be useful even more now that I'm a demon. Then I can grab the journals and the rift."

"That could work. Once you figure out where they're keeping them anyways." He said, "Alright Shooting Star, you work on that while I start getting things set up" He opened the portal, "Have fun." He said as she left.

* * *

Mabel floated to her bed, touching her arm and sinking inside. She woke up with a start and wobbled over to Dipper, she'd have to get used to walking again, "Hey Bro Bro. Wake up."

"What?" Dipper mumbled sleepily, "Mabel? MABEL! You're back?!" He hugged her tightly, "How? Bill said you made a deal to keep me safe, he wouldn't let us make one to get you back. He said we didn't have anything he wanted."

"Dipper, take a breath," She said hugging him back, "I'm back, Bill said I had to go with him, he didn't say for how long" She let out some tears, "I wish I was smart enough to have figured it out sooner."

"Sooner, you're back now, it doesn't matter" he pulled away and looked at her, "Mabel your eyes. Did Bill do this?"

She nodded "It was horrible Dipper...I felt like I was being burned alive. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe" She shook,and she felt Dippers arms tighten around her again. "Let's go wake up our Grunkles.I'll get Stan."

"I'll get Ford." he headed for the stairs, holding onto her hand "We will fix this Mabel."

"I know." she smiled slightly and followed him, that was easier than she expected, _Trust no one Dipper. Including me._


	3. Chapter 3

It went without saying that Mabel was coddled, Stan hadn't let her go until she claimed he was suffocating her, Ford though, he was going to be a problem. He kept looked at her suspiciously. He didn't trust was going to be a problem. Perhaps she needed to push Dipper...

That morning after breakfast was cleared away Dipper and Mabel walked through the forest, "Grunkle Ford hates me now." She whispered.

"Don't say that Mabel, he's just worried about you, he's going to find a way to turn you back human."

""But what if there isn't a way?" She asked, "What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Then you're a demon forever." Dipper replied, "What Bill did to you was horrible, but you're still my sister." he hoped so anyway. Whatever Bill did to her, it had hurt her. Dipper really wanted to get rid of Bill for good.

She hugged him again, "You're great Bro." she pulled away, "I guess it's not all bad." She grinned, Look what I can do" She took his arm and levitated them, "We can fly!"

"That's awesome." Dipper said looking down, "Is it hard for you to do it?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. It's as easy as walking."

"Mabel," Dipper said.

"Relax Bro Bro. I'm just staying positive. I need it." She looked back at him, "So, want to go to the Mall. I want to get some supplies to make more Mabel sweaters"

"I honestly don't know how you wear those things in the middle of the summer." he said, "But sure."

Mabel grinned and flew them towards town, acting normal was easy enough.

"I'm glad you're back Mabel." Dipper said, "When Grunkle Ford said that Bill had you, well. I was a mess. So was Grunkle Stan, you know Mabel we would have given anything to bring you back."

"I know" She replied, "And that scares me. You can't trust Bill, we can't take any more chances with him. We just need to defeat him and move on" They landed, "Oh no! What are we going to tell Mom and dad?" She rubbed her face, truth be told. If things went to plan The world would be as Bill had put it "Liberated" by the end of filled Mabel with excitement, it seemed like fun."Dipper I can't go back home with purple eyes! What if Grunkle Ford can't fix this? What if I'm stuck as a dreamon..That's the name I just made up.. forever!?"

"Mabel, calm down. We can't stress over that right now. Come on, let's just have a normal day at the mall" He led her inside, the "Let's get your supplies and wander a bit, maybe Candy and Grenda are around."

Mabel tilted her head eyes glowing, "They'll be here in ten minutes." She said glancing back at the doors.

"Mabel." Dipper said, "Careful."

"Nobody was looking," Mabel said waving her hand, "Let's sit in the food court and wait for them

Dipper wanted to argue, but this wasn't the place, "Yeah, alright."

The pair walked to the food court, "You know, you haven't told us much about what happened. What he did. Why you took the deal."

She rubbed her arms, "Not now Dipper, Not here."

"Mabel" Dipper said quietly.

"Dipper" Her lip quivered, eat it up brother, "I Just can' said normal. Let's have normal."

"Alright, let's just wait." He sat down with her, just relaxing, "Mabel, would you be alright for a second." He pointed to the bathrooms."

"I'll be fine Dipper." She said and watched him run off."

"You're doing well Shooting Star. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a normal human." Bill hovered beside her.

She smirked, "He's gullible," She said softly.

"We already knew that. I'm just going to hang out here while you two have 'fun' don't forget we have a job to do"

"Trust me, I have this all figured out." She winked at him and sat up as Dipper returned rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"I trust you Shooting Star." Bill said, "after all, you're just like me."

"You okay Mabel. You were muttering to yourself." Dipper said.

"Oh, you know me. I get like that sometimes." She lied smoothly, "It helps me calm, did you and Ford do anything while I was away?"

"We did research to try and get you back." he replied shortly.

"Did you find any information?" She inquired.

"Well actually…" Dippers response was cut off.

"Mabel Girl is that you" A deep voice called from across the food court.

"Grenda!" Mabel jumped up and hugged her friend.

"We are very glad to see you." Candy said softly, "Dipper said you were ill when we came to see you."

Mabel nodded, "I was."

"Wow, your eyes look cool!" Grenda said, "I wish mine looked like that."

Mabel's smile was genuine, "I love my eyes."

"So Mabel...Where were you planning to go?"

"Dipper and I were going to go get some supplies for more Mabel sweaters then walk back to the shack. Hey Bro Bro, do you have any protests if Grenda and Candy join us?"

"Of course not." Dipper just wanted her to be okay. Things to go back to normal, "Go crazy"

Mabel grinned at her friends, "Race you to the store?" She said.

Dipper caught her arm, "Is that a good idea?" He whispered, "What if your abilities show? We don't know what you can do."

"Oh my God Dipper. I'm running to a store, not fighting a bad guy." Mabel looked at him, "Come on Bro, I'll be fine."

He clenched his jaw, "Alright. Just be careful."

She took his hands, "I will." She promised before taking off after her friends.

Bill was infinitely amused, Shooting Star was a much better actress than he gave credit for. Tonight he would set forward another piece of the plan.

* * *

Mabel was enjoying herself, her friends were entertaining if nothing else and even if she could make sweaters appear, the feeling of knitting was nice. That night after her friends left she sat at the table, her Grunkles and twin watching her.

Mabel shifted nervously, "I made the deal to protect Dipper." She said softly, "He said he would hurt Dipper again. I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Her eyes rested solely on her brother.

"He wouldn't have been able to hurt him, Mabel." Ford replied, "He doesn't have power like that without a physical form."

"And how was I supposed to know that? It's not like I'm included on any adventures you and Dipper have. Or told things important like that." She clenched her fists, "I didn't know if things changed but I knew my brother was being threatened."

She took a breath, "So I accepted the deal, I don't know what he did. It all hurt though. But that was nothing compared to this." she pointed to her eyes, "The pain was unimaginable and afterwards, I could just see everything, feel and hear everything." She shuddered, "But Some things were clearer, I realised that I went with him, I stayed with him. I could leave. So I did."

"Grunkle Ford, do you know why he did this?" Mabel looked directly into Ford's eyes.

"A power play maybe." Ford said standing, hands behind his back as he paced, "I imagine he hoped to use you somehow. I haven't come across anyone being turned into a demon like him. Frankly, it worries me, he's bound to come back and try and retrieve you."

"I'm evenly matched with him though."

"We can't guarantee that Mabel. He gave you some of his power, but I doubt you and his match."

"So what do we do? Wait and see what he does?" Mabel asked hotly, "From what I understand you wanted to wait to talk to Bill too. If you had helped Dipper and Grunkle Stan from the beginning maybe I wouldn't be like this! I'm a demon. I can't go home looking like this!"

"We still have time to figure out how to turn you back human Mabel." Ford said, "And if not, you could stay here."

"That's not the point," Mabel whispered, "I want to help." She said, "please let me help. Don't exclude me anymore, I know things, I can know things."

Ford watched her for a moment, "That's true" he said smiling and holding out his hand, "welcome aboard Mabel."

Mabel took his hand, "So we start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Ford agreed ushering them towards the stairs, "Sleep well you two."

Dipper grinned, "I hated not being able to tell you everything.I can't wait for you to hear everything tomorrow" he said as they laid in their beds.

"I can only imagine, we've told each other everything our whole lives. I understand though, whatever it was you had to keep it safe. Good night Dipper."

"Night Mabel."

Mabel closed her eyes, letting her mental self travel through the dreamscape.

"Are you having fun Shooting Star?"

"That one word for this." Mabel muttered, "But I got them to let me help."

"I noticed." Bill chuckled, "I got some plans to lay out tonight, talk to Sixer. We need him to keep moving, make him slip."

Mabel nodded, "I'll head back then, have fun."

"You too." He said and the pair disappeared.

Bill watched Stanford in hiding, the landscape was covered in wheat, broken down pieces of his past were scattered about. He pushed down the wheat around Ford in his shape and laughed.

Fords eyes narrowed, "I know that laugh. Show yourself!"

Bil appeared making clones of himself, "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eye. Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old pal."

"Bill Cipher." Ford said crossing his arms, "You don't think you've caused enough trouble lately? What do you want?"

"Trouble?" Bill asked, "Ohh, you mean with Shooting Star, she made a deal, you know how deals work."

"You hurt my niece." Ford replied, "That's not okay."

"So she's a demon now. She's back with you, safe and sound and now she has a bunch of new powers. I did her a favour."

"If you call ruining a twelve-year-old's life a favour," Ford replied.

"I do, now back to why I'm here. I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day. You can't keep that rift safe forever."Bill make an illusion of the rift appear You'll slip up and when you do." He threw the rift down, the rift exploding and making a tear.

Ford glared at him, "Get out of here, you have no dominion in our world."

"Maybe not right now, but things change Stanford Pines, Things change" Bill laughed before floating into the rift.

* * *

The next morning the trio sat at the kitchen table, "You look exhausted Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, "Are you alright."

"I could be asking you the same thing," Ford replied.

Mabel looked at the table, "he came last night." She said, "He sounded more amused than anything. He tried to get me to come back, said that without him I'd be a danger to you. I wasn't going back with him though."

Dipper took his sister's hand, "What are we going to do Grunkle Ford?"

"I don't know. The spell I'd suggest blocks out demons in general."

"That's out of the question," Dipper said.

"I know Dipper" Ford rubbed his eyes, "We can shield our thoughts to him. While that's going on I can explain everything to you, Mabel."

Mabel nodded, "Alright, let's do it!"

Ford led them to the lab, "I've deconstructed the machine" He explained, "It's too dangerous to have in this world. I'll always be grateful to Stanley and you for bringing me back, it's created a rift" Ford took out the glass orb, "If this breaks, or falls into Bill's hands it would mean the end of the world."

"Which would be bad," Dipper concluded.

"I caught that Dipper." Mabel said, "So what do we do?"

"We are careful, watch everyone's eyes and behaviour. You know that Bill knows the shack." Ford said.

Dipper looked between the pair, "What am I missing."

"I'll tell you latter Dipper," Ford replied looking vaguely uncomfortable, "right now we need to block your mind. It might take a while, but it will be worth it."

Mabel glanced at the Rift, she just needed the journals.

"Mabel. I've done a lot of research into demons. I know a fair amount about them. Maybe in the other room, you can see what you can do."

Mabel nodded, "I already know I can fly." She said making her way into the room, the dismantled scraps of the machine around her. Ford followed closely behind.

"Look, Mabel. I want you to learn because you might be able to keep the rift safest. If you can create something to hold the rift, it might be strong enough to contain if the glass breaks."

Mabel nodded, "I think I can do that." She said, "Just let me get some practice. I'll show you when I'm done."

Ford nodded, "I'm going to head back to the other room with Dipper." He squeezed her arm, "I'm sorry for how I was acting before Mabel. I should have realised."

"It's okay Grunkle Ford, you and Dipper are a lot alike. It was nice to see him meet his idol. Besides I'm apart of it now. That's what matters."

Ford nodded and headed back to the other room.

Mabel smiled, Now this was perfect. She was in charge of keeping the rift safe. It was a job she planned to take very seriously….Time was running out, soon chaos would reign supreme.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Sorry about the delay, I had family issues, then surgery then school started. It's been crazy) (I do want to say that Mabel will not be choosing her family. This isn't her being OOC. This is her being a demon. She doesn't have the capability of feeling love.)**

 **(Anyways hope you enjoy. Please review!)**

* * *

Mabel kept working on making the bubble when she heard screaming, "Dipper!" She jumped up and ran into the room, Dipper was holding the memory gun to Ford, "Pine Tree, is that what you were going to call me?"

"I was going to say please." Ford glanced at Mabel, "he thinks I'm with Bill, Mabel. Help him."

Mabel nodded and flew beside Dipper, "Dipper, it's okay. I'm here." She placed a hand on his arm, "Grunkle Ford doesn't work with Bill. Not anymore anyway."

"W-what do you mean?" Dipper said slowly lowering the gun.

"I know things remember Dipper. Let Grunkle Ford explain." She hugged him, "you can trust him."

"Alright." He said sitting down, taking her hand, "I'll listen."

"Tell him everything." She said, "He can handle it."

Ford sighed, "your sister is right, I used to work with Bill, he was my partner." Ford explained everything, "I made a mistake Dipper, I thought I could trust him. But now I need to stop him, not only to save the world but to keep my family safe."

"Speaking of stopping Bill, I think I've made exactly what we need to keep the rift safe from Bill." Mabel said, "Can I see the rift?" She asked holding out her hands.

Ford nodded and handed it to her. Mabel encased it in a bubble and let it go, "There, now it can't be touched. That bubble is near impenetrable. It won't break." Until I want it to.

"That's perfect Mabel!" Ford said beaming, prodding the bubble, "Thank you."

Mabel grinned, "I'm glad to help." she glanced at the bubble once more before looking at the pair, "So we can't stop him from coming into the house because of me. But maybe he's done. He can't touch me, and nobody else will take a deal. If he knows that he'll leave us alone right?

"I'm not sure about that Mabel. Bill enjoys his games, getting under our skin. He's going to want to unhinge us."

She frowned, "But the rift is safe, he has nothing to hold over us."

"He'll try," Ford replied.

"Then we need to figure out a way to permanently destroy him."

Both Dipper and Ford blinked, "Wow...Uh, Mabel you feeling okay?" Dipper asked rubbing the back of his neck, "That seemed kind of...intense."

Mabel crossed her arms, "After what he did to me, what he's done to our family he deserves to be destroyed, besides if we don't he could destroy our world."

"Your sister's right Dipper, and there is a way to defeat him," Ford said.

"I know we need to defeat him...You just didn't sound like yourself, Mabel." Dipper said.

Mabel rubbed her arms, "Look after everything that happened, including becoming a demon I was bound to change a little. I'm sorry if I worried you, little brother."

"Did you just call me little?"

"Well yeah, I'm older and taller than you." She smirked.

Dipper walked over and bat her hair over her face, "Doesn't mean much" He said with an amused look.

I need to keep him distracted...I pushed too much. I can't have him suspecting. "Puh." She said and pulled her hair aside, "You win this round"

Ford smiled sadly at the pair, "Alright, how about we go and get some lunch."

"Alright!" The pair said grinning, Dipper grabbing his sister's arm and walking with her to the shop. He was going to make an effort to spend time with her. Bill had struck a chord with him. Had Mabel been that lonely? She certainly had hidden it well.

* * *

Ford walked the two up to the kitchen, "What'll it be?"

Mabel shrugged, "You guys can have anything, I don't need food."

Dipper frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't get hungry." Mabel said, "I'll eat, mainly to keep my body functioning. I sleep for the same reason, but I myself don't need it." She paused, "I'm just possessing myself so I can enter this world."

"Interesting." Ford mused, "I was under the impression that you had fully connected with your body."

"Nope."Mabel rubbed her arms, "But it's the only way I can be in this world. It's weird talking about it."

"What else is different?"

Mabel frowned, she needed to tread carefully, "not much, I can glimpse into the future, briefly to see small things, I wonder how he did this to me, if it's his own power he transferred, or if it's an ability demon have."

"Let's not experiment." Dipper said, "and can we change the topic?"

"Sorry Dipper." Mabel rubbed the back of her neck, "Let's just eat, then get back to work." She glanced at her Grunkle, "If I have the Journals I can keep them safe too. We know Bill wants them."

"That is true." Ford said, "And using the protective spell you used on the rift…" He rubbed his chin, "I see no problem in this. Dipper?"

"If we can keep Bill away from the journals, it's just one more step to stop him from getting into our world," Dipper replied

"Stop him before he can start." Ford smiled, "Thanks, Mabel."

"I'm glad to help." Mabel stood, "While you guys are cooking I'm going to practice a bit more."

* * *

She hugged her brother quickly before heading upstairs.

"Shooting Star, you're moving a lot faster than expected." Bill said hovering in front of her, laughing, "At the rate you're moving we could have Weirdmagedon by tomorrow."

"That's the plan. If I can get them...The fun will start."

"Yes, it will. But what about your family?"

"What about them?" Mabel replied, "Are you trying to gauge my feelings?"

"Yes. I don't want any weak links."

Mabel's eyes narrowed, "You took away my capability to feel anything towards them when you turned me into a demon."

He crossed his arms, "I did, but this is also the first time I've ever given power like this to a human." He moved closer, "I don't know what will happen."

She exhaled slowly, "I. Feel. Nothing."

He laughed, "You say that. We'll see how that holds up when you have to fight them."

"I don't see why this is coming up now Bill." Mabel glared at him, "Have I not shown that I'm willing to do this."

"Geez Shooting Star. Relax, you don't want to bring the shack down. Clearly, you're dedicated."

"I'll get the journals put away then bring the Rift out to the woods." Mabel said, "Then we'll have fun."

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, "Mabel? Are you alright?"

She blinked, "I'm fine." She said, "Don't worry bro bro."

"Well, lunch is ready, then we can go back to work." Dipper smiled, "I really am glad we're working together on this. Just like before."

"Yeah, just like before." She took her brother's hand, "Let's go eat."

* * *

Back in the lab, Ford took out the journals, "These hold the key to defeating Bill for good." He handed them to Mabel, "These are our fall back in case something happens to the rift."

Mabel took them, "So lock them up like I did with the rift?"

"Essentially, then we're done for the day and can relax knowing we've defeated Bill."

Mabel smiled, "We have." She formed the bubble around them, leaving the Journals floating next to the rift, "Good?"

"Good." Ford said, "Now that's everything's settled we can relax for a bit, maybe explore and find more mysteries. The two of you could very well make more journals."

Dipper glanced at his sister with a grin, "Wouldn't that be fun Mabel?"

"Definitely." she grinned at him, "with us working together we'll find as many mysteries as you did Grunkle Ford."

Ford smiled, "I don't doubt it."

"You're still down here?" Stan said walking into the room, "you're going to run Mabel into the ground if you don't give her a break."

"We had a break, Stanley." Ford said rubbing his eyes, "I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"I'm alright Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, "But I do think I think I should give my body a chance to rest, using my powers like that is strenuous."

"You go upstairs then Mabel, we'll finish off down here." Ford clasped her shoulder, "Thank you for helping us, Mabel."

"Anytime Grunkle Ford" She smiled.

* * *

Walking up the stairs she grinned, "Ready?"

"Take the lead Shooting Star," Bill replied excitement in his voice.

She snapped her fingers, transporting herself and the rift to the woods, the area eerily quiet. Snapping her fingers once more the bubble bursting.

And the Rift fell.

As it crashed his laugh filled the air.

"Finally!" He started to form in front of Mabel who was grinning ear to ear, "Shooting Star, I didn't know if you'd pull through but you managed just 's have some fun."


	5. Chapter 5

The sky looked like it was on fire, the tear bleeding the demonic entities into the town. A large pyramid cast menacing shadows across the Earth, screams could be heard from town.

Bill hovered outside the Mystery Shack, Mabel nowhere in sight.

"Alright Pines family! You know this has been a really great day."

"How did you get the rift? Mabel…" Ford started before Bill interrupted.

"You mean the bubble Shooting Star made. As if something like that could keep me out. Her power is mine, nothing is safe." He cackled

Mabel ran outside having transported herself back into the attic just as Dipper had opened the door. She clung to Dippers arm hiding her face a mask of terror. Bill had laid out his next set of instructions, all she had to do was get everyone to his "Fearamid". Dipper squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"And there she is. You gave it your best effort Shooting Star but it's time you came back with me. We made a deal after all."

She let go of her brother and faced Bill "Grunkle Ford. Do the spell. The last ingredient is in the room, I made sure to get some just in case."

"If I do that you'll be trapped out here Mabel, the barrier will keep you out too," Ford said

She smiled, "I know." Easy to trap them, they were too trusting of their precious innocent Mabel. She exploded out of her body, her physical form glowing like a star, "I did make a deal, and your part is to leave my family alone." Her voice was magnified, power radiated off of her as she launched herself at him.

"Dipper we have to hurry," Ford said grabbing his arm.

"But Mabel…" Dipper whispered.

"Mabel told us what to do, she's keeping him at bay to keep us safe while we do the spell. Once we protect the shack, creating a safe place so we can form a plan to get her back." He pulled him inside, "Go to your room, grab the hair, I'll get everything else."

"Alright." He said and ran up the stairs, feeling the ground quake at the power his sister and Cipher were releasing, "Mabel, be careful."

* * *

Mabel was continued to fight, not holding back, the plan would be for her to lose, to be "trapped" until they came.

"Now now Shooting Star, do you really want to fight?" He laughed clenching his fist and binding her in place, "Because I don't think you do."

She struggled against his power, "You won't hurt my family." She sounded desperate.

His eye narrowed, "I don't think I can." he said lowly. "Well Shooting Star, since your family locked you out you'll just have to come with me." Still holding her with his power the pair vanished into the fearamid, "You know Shooting Star, This is the most fun I've had in years."

She looked around the building, "It looks exactly like the one from before."

"It's meant too." He said shrugging, leaning air.

"Why did you plan it so they could lock themselves out?"

"To give them false hope Shooting Star. They'll gather the people they need to defeat me then attack, we'll make it easy for them to get here."

"And then we trap them." She replied.

"Exactly, but that's going to take some time until then we'll party."

"And the others? Your henchmanics?"

"They're coming, I told them to turn this place inside out. Then we'll take Weridmagedon global."

"And what's my part in all this Bill?" Mabel asked, "When we take this Global?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're one of us now Shooting Star" He replied, "You've shown just how ruthless you can be."

She smirked, "Being left behind would be awfully boring." she glanced outside, "Are we going to kill them?"

Bill glanced at her, "we probably should kill them unless you want to try and make a deal with them."

"If we can't get them to agree then we kill them." She said.

"They're going to fight with everything to save you once it comes out just what you are, they'll put the blame on me."

"That's because it is your fault" she replied sweetly.

He pushed her over with a laugh, "You're the one who made the deal."

She stood up, brushing herself off with a grin, "And I'm glad I did."

He glanced outside, "Their coming, ready to make your grand entrance?"

"Even need to ask." She leaned against the side of the throne as the giant creatures entered the room.

"Alright boys, we've been having a lot of fun tearing the town apart, but as I told you we had a helping hand, our very own Shooting Star. She managed to trick Sixer into handing over the rift." Mixed laughter echoed out, "Shooting Star, meet, Eight Ball, Kryptos, Zanthar, Teeth, Hectorgon, Amorphous shape, Pyronica, and Pacifire.

"I've been watching the chaos." Mabel said, "looks like fun."

"VIP party right here boys, then we take Weirdmagedon to the next stage." He settled in his half-built throne watching the monsters disperse.

"You seem pleased with yourself," Mabel commented.

"Things are going our way Shooting Star, this world is finally learning how to party."

Mabel nodded and hopped off, "I'm going to join in on the fun."

"Knock yourself out." He said waving his hand idly.

Mabel joined the crew, as chaotic as Bill and less restrained Mabel was having a blast. She was dancing, drinking, playing games that seemed to be a much deadlier take on human games.

Sitting in a circle, a cup filled with some glowing green liquid that Pyronica called "Time punch", before she spun the statue of Lazy Susan. It stopped on Hectorgon who tried running away but was swallowed by the female. Standing Mabel made her way to Bill, "I'm assuming it's normal for them to eat each other?"

"He'll be fine." He said waving his hand, "It's not like any of us can die by something so simple as being devoured." The music faded as loud banging echoed the room.

"This is the Police, Time Police."

"Just play it cool, ditch the Time Punch. Let me do the talking" He glanced at Mabel, "Shooting Star, you might want to make yourself scarce for a few minutes."

"Noted," Mabel said and vanished to another room just as the wall exploded.

She relaxed in her old room watching the scene play out until the police and Time baby was destroyed. She appeared, "That went better than expected." She said, "Did you know you could kill Time Baby?"

"Not at all." He said laughing, "But I got what I needed from it. He's gone, I control everything."

"And what of his warning?"

"Shooting Star, Did you think this was the last stop for us?" Bill asked, "I've done this before, I did this to my own home dimension. Then we'll move on until we find a new world to make our own, then we move on."

Mabels face revealed nothing, "Then we better get to work."

"Ladies, gentleman, that being with like 87 different faces."

"88 different faces!" It shouted.

"Wow, touchy subject" Bill said straightening his bowtie.

Mabel chuckled.

"It's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them, into this massive throne of human agony." he sat down, "Don't worry they're not conscious anymore, probably." He prodded Lazy Susan back into place as she mumbled something, he laughed, "Whoops, back you go there." He turned his attention back to the monsters that gathered, "but Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take out chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth, set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours. Ah global domination, You know Shooting Star, I could get used to this."

"I think you're going to have to wait." She said watching the maniacs fall.

"What!?" Bill flew out and touched the edge of the town, the shield rippling, "Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought."

"I think I broke something." Pacifire groaned from the ground.

"Walk it off!" He shouted.

Mabel looked up around the town, "You think Ford did this?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said, "Alright everyone back to the Fearamid, NOW!"

Bill was down the demon equivalent of pacing, floating back and forth, clouds gathering, "Alright, can anyone explain to me why that even with our newfound INFINITE POWER" Lightning lashed out at the area, "None of us can escape the border of this stupid hick town!" He sat down, "There's some kind of forcefield keeping us in."

"So we really need Grunkle Ford to hurry up and get here." She said, "If anyone in town knows how to break the field, it'll be him."

He inhaled, "I really don't like waiting. I've done enough of it"

"He'll be here soon, but until then we should have some fun."

* * *

Dipper and Ford sat in the darkened basement of the shack, Mcgucket beside them as they finalized their plans, "Now, there is no guarantee this will work." McGucket said fidgeting.

"It has to." Dipper said, "We don't know what he's doing to her."

Ford placed his hand on Dippers back, "Your sister is strong Dipper, whatever he's done, she can push through it."

Dipper clenched his fists, "Why Grunkle Ford? Why did she do this? Take his deal? Allow herself to become like him, Sacrificing herself."

"We'll find out tomorrow. Now get some sleep, it's going to be a long day."

Dipper nodded and headed upstairs, ignoring the other people, plopping down on his bed he turned to face the wall, "Mabel, I'm so sorry." he whispered drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Mabel lounged on the throne as Bill paced, he had been pacing for hours, he hadn't wanted to have some fun, he wanted answers. the others were keeping a healthy distance away, "it's not as if you knew we'd be stuck here Bill." she said, "Your plan was foolproof."

"Except now until your family arrives we can't make any progress," Bill replied.

"It's not all bad." She commented, "We won't have anything in our way once we leave this place."

He looked back at her, "you're awfully calm."

She shrugged, "They'll be coming after me no matter what. We'll get our answers one way or another, and then they can grace the top of the throne." She said, "Or decorate the walls."

"There's no such thing as too much decoration." he replied, "You can have the honour of turning your family into whatever you want."

She smirked, "This should be fun." she hopped up, "So are you going to continue to brood or what?"

"I'm not brooding." He said, "I'm thinking."

"Whatever you're being boring" She walked down the steps, "I'm going to have some fun." She heard crashing coming from outside and she moved to the window, the sun was rising and the shack was approaching.

"Looks like our fun is coming." Bill said eyes glinting with excitement, "Now, Let's play a game." and with a snap of his fingers, chains wrapped around her, binding her in place.

"What should we do Boss?"

"Stand down, we need them to come in. " He sat down on the throne and watched them approach, his eye gleaming.

* * *

Dipper and Stan stood on the porch as they got closer to the looming pyramid

"You do realize we're walking right into a trap," Stan said.

"We have to do this Grunkle have to save her"

"I know that kid, and we're going to. We just need to anticipate the worst."

Ford approached the pair, "it seems Bill is letting us walk in, are you sure you want to come with us Dipper? I don't know what's we're going to see but I can't see it being pleasant."

"She's my sister. She sacrificed herself to keep us safe. I can do this much."

"If you insist, we need to get below with the others."

"You go ahead Dipper, my brother and I will meet you down there."

Dipper nodded and silently left.

Stan grabbed his brother's arm, "If this plan starts to go south we have to get Dipper out of 've already lost Mabel to this we can't lose Dipper."

"She isn't lost, Stanley."

"Ford, she's a demon! What do you want to tell their parents? "Sorry, your daughter made a deal with a demon because he threatened to hurt Dipper". Do you see how crazy that sounds?"

"I get it. But I'm hoping if we destroy Bill she'll go back to normal."

"If that our only hope then I'll follow you." Stan says, "I don't like it though."

"Thank you," He said, "If this fails I want to thank you for everything."

"Thank me after we save the world." Stan said clapping his brother on the back, "Let's go."

The group walked down the hallways quietly, the place eerily silent.

"She's probably in the centre, if we keep going straight we'll reach her," Ford said, gun in hand.

"I don't like this Ford, I feel like we're being watched," Stan muttered

"It's likely he knows we're here." he replied, "I don't know what game he's playing, but we have to keep moving if we want to save Mabel."

The group continued moving, each of them feeling the presence of something watching. They could see the opening at the end of the hallway.

As they entered the throne room, eyes on the throne made of their friends and family, Mabel's figure chained beside it, Dipper ran towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving you," He said pulling on the chains.

"That's not going to work." she said, "You have to leave."

Bill's laugh echoed the room, "I knew you'd come for her." he snapped his fingers her chains fading away, another snap and everyone except for Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford were turned into banners that now graced the walls around them, "The walls looked rather dull."

He snapped his fingers and two cages appeared separating the pairs,he sat on the throne "Now sixer, I know you know a way to break the barrier keeping us locked inside this hick town, so you can show me it in your mind, letting me take Weirdmagedon global, or you can watch your family be tortured until you give it up."

"Grunkle Ford you can't! Look what he did to Mabel!" Dipper shouted digging in his pocket and enlarging the cage with the flashlight, "Mabel we have to buy Grunkle Ford some time" He pulled her down a hallway

"And this is your plan?Angering him" She asked hearing him coming for them, "You're not fast enough." She said lifting him up and flying down the halls, "We're never going to be able to outwit him."

"Grunkle Ford knows Bill better than any of us, if we can keep him busy long enough he'll figure out how to get us out of this."

"How can you be so sure," She said, he was getting closer. She slowed a fraction, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Because we've beaten him twice already."

"Yeah, once in the mindscape where we had infinite power and the other when he was in you. This is different."

"Mabel. I know you're scared but we can't think like that."

"You didn't have to see him do everything." Mabel said voice firm, "This is all my fault. I thought we had outsmarted him."

Dipper frowned, "This isn't your fault. It's not like you knew he could do that."

"We could have stopped him from getting in if I hadn't chosen this."

"Your sister's right." Bill said floating in front of them, growing in size and grabbing the pair, "She's the idiot who made a deal with me. Now, we have a pair of Stan's to talk too." He headed back to the main room.

"Alright Ford, times up! I've got the kids. I think I'm going to kill one of them now just for heck of it."

"Wait!" Ford called, "I surrender."

"Good choice" he dropped Mabel and Dipper.

"Don't do it Ford" Stan grabbed his shirt, "It will destroy the universe."

"It's the only way."

Bill laughed, "Oh even when you're about to die you lines Twins just can't get along" with a snap of his fingers the cage sunk into the ground, Stan being held in place.

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go."

"Fine"

"No Grunkle Ford don't trust him!" Dipper called.

Mabel, however, was focused on Stan, his voice sounded slightly off. She glanced at his hand, more importantly, his fingers,1,2,3,4,5...6. Bill had almost taken Stans hand, "Bill Stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

(I know I am a horrible Author! I went through terrible writers block and school got really intense. So this is the second to last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read the story and put up with the infrequent updates And for anyone who also reads A Demon's promise, that will be updated soon too!)

_  
Bill froze in place, "Well well well, looks like Shooting Star, has some final words."

She stood up and walked over to "Stan" grabbing him by the arm and roughing pulling him up to his feet, the bonds snapping, "I was just wondering why Grunkle "Stan" had six fingers?"

"Mabel?" Ford asked, "What are you doing?"

Bill laughed, "Isn't this interesting, you almost got one on me. I suppose the act is over Shooting Star."

"Act?" Dipper asked with a groan, struggling to sit up.

"Sorry, bro bro." Mabel said with a smirk, "You three really are dumb." She pointed at Ford, "You'd think that somebody who claims to be an expert on Dream Demons would be better at not being manipulated." she walked to her brother and grabbed his neck, lifting him up,"So, Ford, you can let Bill into your mind now, or you can watch me break every bone in my brothers body. Your choice"

Ford looked down, clenching his fists, "Fine." He held out his hand to Bill, "We have a deal, Bill."

"Smart choice." Bill said, hand bursting into flames "Shooting Star, keep the other two here. Alive. And if they try to run, break their legs" He shook Ford's hand, turning to stone and entering Ford's mind.

Mabel tossed Dipper to the ground, ignoring his coughing and wheezing, and not even acknowledging his pleading look, "Mabel...Why? We're your family." Dipper said eyes on her.

"You were my family" She corrected, "To put it simply, I'm a demon. When I accepted the deal to get more power like him I didn't know his plan,I didn't realize he needed me." She hovered in front of them, crossing her legs, "Well he needed to break the wheel. How else then by turning one of the members to his side."

"But why you? You knew him." Dipper asked

Stan still hadn't said a word, he simply stared at his brother.

"You're right, I knew him. I knew he was powerful and dangerous, and I knew he would find a way to come through on his threats to hurt you." She looked at Stan and rolled her eyes, "It's not like he's hurt."

"I think we both know that's not true," Stan said not looking at her, "He trusted you."

"No, he didn't. He trusted my power. I'm not an idiot, I knew he was uneasy around me even before I was a demon, and I now know why I was too much like you. Like his stupid impulsive brother who ruined his life."

"You're wrong," Dipper said, "He cared about us, both of us!"

"I'm not. You only think so." She glanced at Ford, "He won't be too much longer." She shook her head, "If you weren't so much like him he wouldn't have bothered with you."

"We can still stop him."

"I don't want to stop him Dipper. I'm having fun. This is fun."

"You're hurting innocent people."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh no, those poor people." She muttered sarcastically, "Besides it's not like they're conscious."

"That's not the point Mabel."

"Then tell me, dear brother, what is the point? They aren't in pain, they aren't conscious, instead of hiding away in hopes of surviving they are fine."

"How is any of this fine. They are trapped same with them" Dipper pointed to the walls, "How can you be okay with this?"

"This is getting tedious." She said, "Look," She turned Dipper's head, "Bill should be back shortly with the information we need."

"Mabel." Dipper pleaded, "Please stop him. This doesn't have to happen. We can destroy him with the memory gun. Just let me get it."

"Not happening." She said, "And if you try anything I'll turn you to stone. Actually, if you keep talking I'll turn you to stone."

Dipper walked over to Stan, who wrapped an arm around him, the pair silent.

Minutes later Bill exited Ford's mind looking extremely pleased with himself

"So, what do we need to get out of here?"

Bill straightened his tie, and took his seat, "It's not that hard, once we finish this we let them go and then the rest of us are leaving this hick town." he flicked his hand towards the barrier, his magic pulsing outwards, the ground shaking

Mabel frowned, "But what about them, you said I could..."

Bill cut her off, "Forget what I said Shooting Star, we have bigger fish to fry, an entire universe to rule. The deal was we let them go, and Sixer would give us the equation, so we're letting them go. Besides, do you really want to hear their prattle while you decide what to do with them?"

She laughed, "I guess not."

Bill looked at the remaining Pines, "Well it's been a blast, but it's time to move onto bigger and better things, enjoy your final moments of peace" He snapped his fingers the trio landed on the ground and the pyramid vanishing, the town eerily silent, as if the weirdness followed its masters.

Ford clenched his fists glaring at the sky where it was, "I should have known. I was foolish to fall for her tricks."

Dipper closed his eyes, "We need to figure out some way to get her back, get her humanity back. She's not Ford, there has to be some way."

"Dipper, I don't know. A human becoming a demon. I've never found documentation of it in my travels. But I agree with you, she isn't herself, I just don't know if we can get her back, and if we can, how."

"Well, how about we check to see who's left in the town and plan from there." Stan said flatly, "There's no point in focusing on getting her back right now when there are others we can actually help." he turned his back on the pair and started walking away.

"Stanley." Ford said, "I agree we need to help the people who are left, but we can't ignore the problem."

"You mean the problem that we all allowed Mabel to reach a point where Bill could take advantage of her? Or the problem that instead of dealing with one psychotic demon, we're dealing with two, and one of them is our niece, because both of them seem pretty big problems that we can't solve so we're going to ignore that problem until everyone else is safe, or as safe as we can be while the pair of them are running around." He ran a hand down his face, "Some sleep might be nice too." he trudged towards the area the mystery shack had landed, still mostly intact, his shoulders slumped as if he had the weight of the world on his back.

"Grunkle Ford, what if we can't bring her back?" Dipper asked watching Stan walk away

"Do you want the truth?" Ford asked, "Because you won't like it."

Dipper tensed, "We'd have to get rid of her too." he guessed looking like he wanted nothing more than Grunkle ford to say "No not at all."

Ford nodded solemnly, "Guessing at how fast they tore through Gravity Falls, I'd say we have less than a fortnight before Earth is destroyed. That much time to stop both of them or else our universe will end. We're going to head to the basement right now while Stanley looks for any survivors, we need to see if we can find something to fix her, or we need to find out a way to send them both away." he placed a hand on his nephews shoulder, "I need your help...do you think you can do this?"

Could he do this? Hurt his sister? Even if it was to save the world…"I don't know Grunkle Ford"

"I suppose I can't expect that of you, We'll figure something out." he squeezed Dippers shoulder, "But I do think you should try and get some sleep you look dead on your feet."

Dipper did feel like he was about to drop, "Alright, you should sleep too." he trudged towards the shack, "I don't blame you, Grunkle Ford, no matter what you think this isn't your fault."

"Thanks, kid," _but you're wrong._ He turned and headed into the destroyed town, passing by burning buildings and ruined storefronts, before heading into the forest, to where the shack originally rested, there wasn't much he could do without help. Though he abhorred the idea of going to her, they made unicorns easy to deal with. Sitting down he closed his eyes for a few minutes, the clearing calm. He had no fear that anything would harm him. Even the traditionally violent creatures would be expecting Ford to be the answer. But Ford wasn't sure he had an answer anymore.

_

Everything was on fire. They started by burning the rest of North America, the screams of the pathetic humans and scent of burning flesh filled the air, the henchmanics. Those who had survived bowing in submission to the demons that they had feared, prayers hadn't saved them, but maybe these creatures would give them mercy.

Mabel giggled as those who tried to offer tribute were swiftly...eliminated. And as days passed, the fun never ending, Mabel left with Bill moving to South America to continue the process, growing the fearsome creatures that lurked in the jungle to enormous sizes, the animals preying on the surrounding towns, and on and on and on. The process never getting boring, the cries of pain music in her ears.

With Fords help they managed to get the television working in a couple days so they could get updates on the damage around the world, The remaining townsfolk together in the shack, trying to stay alive. The updates were usually brief as the television stations were quickly destroyed. Dipper was hardly paying attention to the story, his eyes on the corner where the date was posted August 31st. He felt his arm being pulled by Ford,

"I think I know a way to stop this," Ford said, dark circles under his eyes. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"How?" Dipper asked.

"Have you done any research in Faerie lore?"

"You're joking."

"I wish I was," Ford muttered, "I'd rather try and reason with unicorns."

The pair continued walking, "When in the realm of the Seelie, do not apologize or say thank you for anything, or you will have indebted yourself to them, do not eat or drink anything unless I say it's safe, and do not accept any deals. Even the most harmless offers can be dangerous," Ford paused, "And above all, do not ever give them your real name. I made that mistake the first time I was here, and I have had to provide many favours in order to keep myself alive, as you may have figured out they are more cunning than Bill and as lethal."

"Then why are we trying to make a deal with them."

"Because they have access to ancient magic, and may know how to stop this. Besides, the Queen will not benefit from turning us away. Our worlds are to closely connected, they depend on humans creativity to survive." He pushed aside a bush, and entered a clearing, the trees above so dense the sun was blocked out, In the center of the clearing, a large Willow tree stood "We seek entrance to Albion, and guidance to the Seelie Queen's Court." he placed his hand on Dippers shoulder, "Without explicitly asking for guidance, they could drop us in the middle of the wilds and be done with it."

The ancient tree in front of them seems to open, and the fluttering of wings could be heard behind them, "Stanford Pines, you haven't come back in so long. I was getting bored."

"Hello Mara, will you be our guide to Her Majesty's court?"

"I will, the Queen is expecting you." The small Faerie hovered in front of Dipper, "This one is new, who's this?"

"My Great Nephew, Dipper," Ford replied, "Dipper, this is Mara, a pixie. She is what most of our world think Faeries look like."

"Which is ridiculous, and an oversimplification." Mara muttered, "But now is not the time for conversation, with our worlds on the verge of destruction, we need to hurry. You know the rules, leave your weapons and any iron materials in the "

"Ah, so your world is already coming undone from this," Ford said discarding his weapons.

"Yes, now hurry along." She flew into the tree, the pair following. The path dimly lit by glowing mushrooms, "She opened this path to bring you to her quicker."

"A dire situation indeed." Ford said, "But the haste is appreciated."

They walked in silence a bit longer, before coming to a dead end, Mara knocking on the wood, it fading, Ford and Dipper Stepping forward, Ford kneeling, Dipper copying his uncle, though he couldn't help but look around the room, large stone walls, with vines crawling across it, trees growing through the floor, flickering lights dancing through the room. Dipper could hear music playing in the distance, making Dippers eyes droop, he instead looked ahead, at the curtain covered dais, he could make out the outline of two thrones, only one occupied "My Queen, I ask for your guidance on how to reverse the damage done by the demon Bill Cipher."

"You're forgetting the once human Mabel Pines as well," Her voice was as cold as ice "Your ignorance once again brings the world to the edge of destruction. I will not speak with you, nor do I plan to aid you, Stanford. However, I wish to speak with Dipper. Alone." The queen stood, "Do not speak, simply leave before I chose to turn into a rose bush."

Stanford nodded and stood, squeezing Dippers shoulders and left silently. The only exit closing behind him.

The Queen walked down the steps of the dais, "With thirty years of dimension-hopping I expected him to be smarter. Stand Dipper Pines, we have much to discuss." Dipper stood and looked at her, The Queens pale gold hair was curled and twisted to a half up hairstyle, her blue eyes sharp and unyielding,the loose white dress seemed to shimmer with different colours, she towered over Dipper as she passed him, the scent of the woods after a rainstorm filled the air, he was surprised at how human she looked, "I have no intention of harming you me, you must be starving"

"Why did you make Grunkle Ford leave?" Dipper asked walking beside her.

"Because his arrogance is what led this world into this situation, he thinks he can solve everything when in reality he can't."

"I've made mistakes too," Dipper said, "this was in part my fault, I should have noticed something was off."

"You're a child, and you already know how to accept your wrongdoings, this is why I'm helping you." She sat down at a table laden with food, "I cannot turn Mabel back into a human. However, I can give you a way to bring back her humanity. She will become a useful ally and the way to reverse all of the damage that she and Bill Cipher has caused. It has to be done now though, I can aid you to an extent, hide you from Bill's Gaze and send you to their location, with the means to bring back her humanity, and a way to bring you back here."

"Why are you offering this?" he reached for the food before stopping, remembering his uncles words

"If your world falls, my world will follow, we need belief to sustain us, without it we will perish. I am aiding you because it benefits me, my only condition is that it happens now and we do not tell Ford. Once your mission is done you will come back here and then you can return home. Do you accept?"

Dipper hesitated only for a minute, "My sister will be normal?"

"She will remain a demon, but will regain her humanity, so other than her being a demon, she will be the same."

"Alright, I accept, what do I need to do?"

"The process is very simple all you need to do is shatter this when you're in the same room as her." The queen picked up a small orb from the centre of the table, "It will only work on her though since she was originally human."

"Alright, they won't be able to track me while I'm in there?"

"Only by sight, so if you remain hidden until you find them, you will be fine. Are you ready?"

"I am," Dipper said taking the orb from the Queen's hand, it was warm.

"The orb is also your ticket back." She explained, before flicking her hand, sending dipper away into the heart of the demon's lair.

Once Dipper landed in the empty throne room, he ran to the side and ducked behind one of the pillars, the smell of burning flesh threatening to make him throw up. The screams that echoed throughout the palace making the hair on his arm stand on end, he had to succeed. The orb started getting hotter as his sister's voice echoed down the hallway, "If we move to Russia next I think we should freeze the entire place, see how much cold they can take."

"Freezing an entire country seems rather dull Shooting Star, don't lose your edge now" the pair entered the room, Bill sitting in his throne and Mabel floating beside him.

"Okay, then what would you do? I'm tired of using fire." Mabel said.

"Well, perhaps we could…" Bill stopped as Dipper stepped out of the pillar, "Well look at what we have here Shooting Star. My Puppet returns."

Well, it was now or never, "Well, today is a special day." Dipper said swallowing his nerves, and looking his sister in the eyes, "Happy Birthday Mabel." Dipper said before smashing the orb on the ground at her feet, blinding light filling the room.


End file.
